marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
T'Challa
T'Challa is the king of Wakanda and the superhero known as Black Panther. He was the prince of Wakanda; until the death of his father, T'Chaka. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War T’Challa’s father, T’Chaka, the King of Wakanda, joined the ranks of those who supported government regulation after innocent citizens were collateral damage from an Avengers’ mission. But when events turn ugly, T’Challa must reveal himself as Black Panther and follow his own path. With his own agenda driving him, Black Panther aligned with Iron Man to achieve his own deeply personal goal. Black Panther A week after the events of "Civil War" T'Challa is set to become king after T'Chaka's death. He is flying over Nigeria with Okoye, a Dora Milaje general. The plan is to extract his ex-girlfriend Nakia as she is undercover with mercenaries smuggling women and young men as soldiers. As Black Panther, T'Challa jumps out of the jet and uses Wakandan tech to disable the mercenaries' vans. As the goons step out to confront T'Challa, he fights them all before finding Nakia. She joins T'Challa and Okoye as they return home. The three return to Wakanda and reunite with T'Challa's mother Ramonda and his younger sister Shuri in preparation for T'Challa's ceremony to become the new king. All of the tribes gather by a waterfall to witness. Zuri gives T'Challa a drink that removes the power of the Black Panther. With that, nobody from the other tribes chooses to challenge T'Challa, until the Jabari tribe show up, and their leader, M'Baku, steps up to try and take the throne from T'Challa. The two fight, with M'Baku almost succeeding until T'Challa gains the upper hand and puts M'Baku in a hold over the falls until he taps out and surrenders, allowing T'Challa to rightfully claim the throne. After the ceremony, T'Challa is given another drink to restore his powers before being buried in sand so that he may be taken into the ancestral plane. There, T'Challa sees his father. They embrace as T'Challa breaks down upon seeing him. T'Challa expresses his concerns over becoming king and doing the right thing. T'Chaka tells his son that while he is a good man, it is hard for a good man to be king. T'Challa walks through downtown Wakanda with Nakia. He asks her to stay home to help him lead, but she shows hesitance in continuing to work in Wakanda. Later, T'Challa is with his best friend W'Kabi as they check on a wild rhino in a pen. They are then called by Okoye who is also W'Kabi's love to the palace. Klaue is set to sell the Vibranium piece to an American buyer in South Korea that night. W'Kabi wants to join T'Challa in finding Ulysses Klaue, as he murdered W'Kabi's parents, but T'Challa asks that he stay and keep things secure while he goes. Before the mission, T'Challa meets with Shuri, who has developed a number of impressive technology, including sound-absorbent shoes which she calls "sneakers", as well as modifications to the Panther Habit. It can be place inside a necklace and it absorbs each hit it takes and turns it into kinetic energy. T'Challa, Nakia, and Okoye go undercover in Busan to a casino where they try to find Klaue and his buyer. T'Challa runs into Everett Ross, who is also undercover. Klaue and his goons show up, and he quickly realizes he is being set up. Okoye is compromised by one of Klaue's mercenaries, forcing her to fight them. Klaue and his men escape and ride through the streets, leading Nakia and Okoye to pursue them. T'Challa follows in his suit while Shuri rides a car through a projection back home that operates an actual car that T'Challa rides on. The mercenaries shoot at him, but the hits from the bullets give him the kinetic energy that he redirects to the villains. Klaue blasts at Nakia and Okoye, destroying their car but not killing them. T'Challa reaches Klaue's car and rips out a tire, causing him to crash. T'Challa goes to finish Klaue, but Nakia reminds him that people are watching. They take Klaue into custody. Ross interrogates Klaue while T'Challa and Okoye listen in through a device T'Challa planted on Ross. Klaue reveals to Ross what he previously didn't know about Wakanda and all that it contains. Outside, Killmonger and his crew set up explosives behind a wall. Nakia sees this on security cameras and runs to warn everyone, but Killmonger blow open the wall. They start shooting, and Ross pushes Nakia out of the way, taking a bullet in the back. Killmonger takes Klaue away, and T'Challa notices a ring around Killmonger's neck similar to one that belonged to his grandfather. Ross is given Wakandan tech by T'Challa to keep him stabilized until they return home. Back in Wakanda, W'Kabi expresses disappointment with T'Challa for failing to bring in Klaue. At the same time, Ross is being tended to by Shuri, who uses vibranium to heal his wounds. T'Challa then goes to find Zuri and ask him why Killmonger had his grandfather's ring. Zuri is then forced to admit what he knew about N'Jobu. In 1992, N'Jobu the young brother of T'Chaka had stolen the Vibranium to spread it to other people of African descent so that they may fight back against their oppressors. N'Jobu turned his gun on Zuri, and T'Chaka stepped in and killed N'Jobu with his claws. It filled T'Chaka with great regret, and they left his young son, Erik Stevens, behind. The boy was on the courtyard when this happened, and he later found his father's body. Erik would go on to become a black ops soldier who earned the nickname "Killmonger" due to his high body count, which is evident by the marks on his body for everyone he's ever killed. Killmonger enters Wakanda with Klaue's corpse. He presents it to W'Kabi, who escorts Killmonger to the palace. Killmonger reveals his true name, "N'Jadaka", and that he is the N'Jobu's son. W'Kabi confirms it to everyone when he shows them Killmonger's ring. He announces his intention to claim the throne, and he challenges T'Challa for Black Panther. Everyone gathers for the challenge by the falls once again. Killmonger fights brutally and almost easily overpowers T'Challa. Zuri steps in to try and save T'Challa, knowing it is with him that Killmonger should hold a grudge. Killmonger fatally impales Zuri and takes T'Challa down before throwing him over the falls, to the horror of Ramonda, Shuri, and Nakia. Thus, Killmonger is made king. Nakia goes with Ramonda, Shuri, and Ross to the mountains to find the Jabari tribe. They speak to M'Baku and ask for his help. He reveals to the group that they fished T'Challa out of the river, and that he is now in a coma. Ramonda grounds the herb into a drink to give T'Challa before they bury him in the snow that he rests upon. He goes into the ancestral plane and sees T'Chaka again, this time condemning his actions in leaving Killmonger behind. T'Chaka admits that this was the truth he hid from his son, and he expresses regret. T'Challa then wakes up. He requests M'Baku's help in fighting Killmonger, but he refuses. Killmonger now has help from W'Kabi and other Wakandan soldiers as he plans to send their weapons across the world to other operatives and mercenaries as his father had planned. As one of their jets flies overhead, it is shot down by T'Challa, making his return as Black Panther. W'Kabi and his army charge against T'Challa, but he blasts them away with his kinetic energy. Okoye then leads the Dora Milaje into battle. Shuri gives Ross access to a jet to take down the others before they leave Wakanda. Ross is able to shoot them all down. Nakia joins Shuri and Okoye as they fight Killmonger, now in his own suit. W'Kabi unleashes armored rhinos into the battle. Suddenly, the Jabari arrive to help the Dora Milaje. One of the rhinos nearly runs down M'Baku until Okoye steps in. She forces W'Kabi and his soldiers to surrender. Before Killmonger can hurt Shuri, T'Challa tackles him and they fall down into the Vibranium mines. They continue their fight until T'Challa utilizes the tech down there to mess with Killmonger's suit, leaving him exposed so that T'Challa may impale him with his own short spear. Now dying, Killmonger expresses regret over not seeing Wakanda beautiful. T'Challa carries Killmonger out of the mine to see the sunset, which N'Jobu had described to him as a sight to behold. T'Challa offers Killmonger a chance to be healed, but he declines, knowing he would only be imprisoned afterwards. Killmonger requests to be buried at sea with his ancestors, as they knew death was better than bondage. He pulls the spear out of his chest and dies peacefully. Things become calm once again in Wakanda as T'Challa reclaims his throne. He once again asks Nakia to stay in Wakanda, as he has plans for her to help him. The two of them kiss. T'Challa brings Shuri to Oakland outside Killmonger's old apartment. T'Challa reveals he bought the building, as well as two buildings next to it so that he may establish a Wakandan outreach program that Nakia and Shuri will spearhead. He then brings down their jet so that the kids in the courtyard may see and be in awe of. One of the boys then approaches T'Challa and asks him who he is. T'Challa is joined by Nakia, Shuri, and Okoye at the United Nations. He announces his plan to bring Wakanda out of hiding in the hope that they may work together with the rest of the world. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits T'Challa showed to have high respect towards other people, especially towards his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died he was willing and ready to take on his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor a fight, he was very quick trying to avenge his father's death. An honorable fighter, T'Challa respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. However, when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, T'Challa ultimately chose not to, knowing that doing so would make him fall as low as Zemo. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him. In the end, he was willing to help Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes, whom he had unjustly made responsible for his father's death, now allowing them to stay in Wakanda for safety, even willing to risk a war with Tony Stark, along with the rest of the world if necessary. T'Challa is not only capable of acknowledging mistakes, but he learns from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his unjust actions against Steve and Bucky, he also (secretly) does not support or agree with the Sokovia Accords. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement': After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's physical attributes have been greatly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. *'Enhanced Strength': After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's strength is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. He could fight Winter Soldier on equal grounds, despite the latter's own strength and fighting ability, able to send him flying through the air with his attacks, and even dueled Captain America on equal grounds. Furthermore, he was able to swiftly tackle down a charging rhino and destroy a Wakandan plane using a Vibranium spear. *'Enhanced Speed': T'Challa can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. He was able to reach the second floor of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building using his acrobatics before Bucky could walk up a set of stairs. He is fast enough to easily outrun moving vehicles and match the running pace of Captain America and Winter Soldier respectively, eventually overtaking the Winter Soldier's motorcycle by using the vehicle Captain America hijacked as a springboard. *'Enhanced Stamina': T'Challa's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He was able to intensely pursue the Winter Soldier on foot without any signs of fatigue. *'Enhanced Durability': T'Challa is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with the Winter Soldier's bionic arm and surviving the explosion at the Vienna International Centre with minor injuries, despite being right next to the blast's epicenter. While wearing the Habit, T'Challa's durability is increased further thanks to its Vibranium composition, which allowed him to withstand bullets and explosions while being completely unfazed. *'Enhanced Agility': T'Challa's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. He was able to lunge several feet when attempting to shield his father from the explosion in at the Vienna International Centre and could reach the second floor of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building faster than Bucky could walk up a set of stairs. After being propelled into the air by a kinetic pulse, T'Challa was able to contort his body mid-air and land on the roof of a vehicle while it was traveling at high speeds. *'Enhanced Reflexes': The Heart Shaped Herb enhanced T'Challa's reflexes to be superior to those of the finest athlete, allowing him to effectively process the world at an accelerated rate to more efficiently find solutions using his sense and strategies. T'Challa was able to catch Hawkeye's arrows with ease. He was also fast enough to evade a blast from Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm and cover a grenade using his body as soon as he saw it. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': T'Challa's fast healing capabilities allow him to have a conditioned metabolism that enables an extraordinarily efficient recovery. After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa has suffered blunt force, cuts, and bruises due to fighting for the Black Panther monarch. Afterwards, T'Challa recovered from many of the damages he endured and were healed in a matter of hours. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: T'Challa is an extremely skilled martial artist, having been trained vigorously to become the greatest warrior and protector of Wakanda, the Black Panther. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial takedowns, and slashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. His attacks are fluid and swift, allowing him to transition from attack to defense rapidly. Black Panther's techniques combine African oriented martial arts such as Engolo, Moraingy, Musangwe, Dambe and Capoeira. T'Challa skills have allowed him to compete with the Winter Soldier even without his suit. While wearing his suit, T'Challa is skilled enough to defeat the Winter Soldier, fairly quickly overpower and knock out Hawkeye using his staff unarmed, and even fight on par with Captain America himself as well as contend with Erik Killmonger while the latter was also in his Golden Jaguar Habit. * Master Acrobat: Being immensely agile, T'Challa is an extraordinary master gymnast and acrobat, which allowed him to quickly catch up to and cut off the Winter Soldier mere seconds after being knocked down, and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. The Heart-Shaped Herb enhances his agility further to allow him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting Captain America, and lunge forward several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. * Master Tactician: T'Challa is a master in strategy and tactics. Due to his desire for revenge on the Winter Soldier, T'Challa has been shown to be capable of planning an attack on Barnes in the short time the latter was on the run. * Multilingual: T'Challa speaks his native Xhosa, as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). * Network: As the king of Wakanda, T'Challa very likely has command of innumerable resources and wealth beyond imagination. * Pilot: T'Challa is able to fly his own jet. T'Challa has shown to be a skilled and elusive pilot, managing to tail Iron Man all the way to Siberia without the latter knowing. Equipment *'Panther Habit': As the Black Panther, T'Challa dons a uniquely crafted Vibranium-weave combat suit that, like Captain America's Shield, is lightweight, nigh-indestructible, and renders him immune to most physical damages, especially from collisions and conventional firearms, though the Habit was notably susceptible to the electrical charges of Black Widow's Bite and vibranium weaponry. After his return to Wakanda, T'Challa received an updated version of the Habit designed by Shuri to be more advanced than the traditional Habit, capable of absorbing and manipulating energy for various purposes. ** Jet: T'Challa utilizes a technologically-advanced personal jet, similar to the Avengers' Quinjet, when he needs to travel the world quickly. When Black Widow prevented him from capturing Bucky in Germany, T'Challa used the jet to follow Iron Man from the Raft to Siberia because he knew that Stark was going after Bucky too, arriving just a few moments later. ** Wakandan Royal Ring: The ring worn by the King of Wakanda, passed down from Azzuri. The ring was obtained by T'Challa from his father, T'Chaka, after his death. ** Kimoyo Beads: An advanced piece of Wakandan technology used by T'Challa to communicate and control any system they're interfaced with, such as the medical equipment used to stabilize the condition of Everett Ross. Relationships *T'Chaka - Father. *Ramonda - Mother. *Shuri - Sister. *Nakia - Lover and ally. *Okoye - Freind and ally. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy turned ally. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned ally. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally. *Everett Ross - Ally. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Arresting officer turned ally. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. *Wanda Maximoff - Enemy. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Samuel Wilson - Enemy. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy. *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger - Cousin and enemy. *Ulysses Klaue - Enemy. *Helmut Zemo - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Chadwick Boseman **''Black Panther'' - Chadwick Boseman **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Chadwick Boseman **''Avengers 4'' - Chadwick Boseman Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *A member of the Dora Milaje appears as one of T'Challa's bodyguards in Captain America: Civil War. *T'Challa's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 10:15. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 54.JPG Civil War Black Panther-1.png Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 57.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 58.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 60.JPG Captain America Civil War Official Promo 07.jpg Captain America Civil War Official Promo 09.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 04.jpg Captain America Civil War Still BP.jpg Captain America Civil War 180.jpg Captain America Civil War 188.jpg Captain America Civil War 191.jpg Captain America Civil War 199.jpg Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Black Panther.gif CWBlackPanther.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 02.jpg CW Fathead Render 13.png CW Panther Kick Render.png Black Panther cw.png Civil War Full Body 02.png Black_Pather.png Civil War Promo Black-Panther.jpg CW Textless Shield Poster 01.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 04.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 10.jpg Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black Panther concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black Panther vs Captain America vibranium strike.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 3.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 2.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War.jpg Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Avengers_divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Team_clash_textless.png TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 6.jpg Black Panther - png.png Black_Panther-promo.png Tumblr nyqoquYDql1qhmu4uo1 1280.jpg Entertainment Weekly Civil War 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 2.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Battle of Heroes.jpg CWPanther.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming BTS 6.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming BTS 5.jpg Black Panther Concept Art 03.png Black Panther Concept Art 02.png Black Panther Concept Art 01.png Black Panther Concept Art 04.png Avengers_unfolded.jpg Ant-Man_haweye-cap-panther_conceptart.jpeg BP4.jpg BP5.jpg BP6.jpg BP7.jpg CnLbnpaUkAAyXT7.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg ''Black Panther'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Kings Category:Princes